


A Spell Gone Wrong

by KarnsteinRosenberg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Sex Swap (Carmilla), Takes place during the Carmilla Movie but will not follow canon, au supernatural, mention of rape/rapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnsteinRosenberg/pseuds/KarnsteinRosenberg
Summary: In order to save Carmilla from 'vamping out', Lafontaine developed a new potion that will make Carmilla remain human.  But a horrible mistake happened when LaFontaine accidentally read the wrong page from the book of spells and turned Carmilla into something else.Trouble and chaos ensued when Laura woke up one morning and found a man on her bed lying beside her and embracing her instead of her girlfriend who was nowhere to be found.





	1. Mindfuckery

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired writing 'male' Carmilla, after natvanlis posted a FaceApp pic; I thought we can be a little bold and DIVERSE and make a Hollstein fic about gender swap since I haven't read any fic yet (correct me if I'm wrong, though). 
> 
> I'm writing this for those who have no qualms of reading Carmilla and Laura in different sexes. If you're suffering from selfishness, egoism, and close-mindedness, and think that your sex or preferences is the only thing that matters in this world, or you can't accept that there are 'in betweens', 'unnamed', 'unlabeled', 'undecided', undetermined', fluidity, etc., then please do yourself a favor and avoid reading, it will not be good for your narrow mind and selfish heart. 
> 
> Let's just respect each other's preferences… Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Carmilla, Laura and all the characters from Carmilla web series and movie aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them and not earning a single penny from this.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed.

*****

The morning sun crept through the drawn blinds, casting slivers of light across her pretty face and touching her skin. Still drowsy, Laura slowly opened her eyes and smiled cheekily as she felt a strong possessive arm draped over her waist. Gone were the days of waking up in the morning in a dreary dark melancholy bedroom and a sleeping Carmilla tied to a chair. Today the sun rays warmed the room, creating a bright cozy feel that lifted her mood.

When LaFontaine came to dinner with the potion, Carm did not waste any time and drank it at once after telling her it will take ten hours to take full effect. Confident and excited everything will go back to normal when they wake up in the morning, Laura decided to remove the sunblock curtains that she hanged in their bedroom and encouraged Carm to finally sleep with her on their bed last night.

Laura was excited to start the day with new possibilities and a walk to the park with Carm. Breakfast in the garden patio under the sun will be a wonderful start, with freshly brewed coffee, croissant, and cheese. She knew Carm would love it… to welcome her back as a living breathing human again. 

Slowly, Laura turned to her left as she slightly struggled to get loose from her girlfriend's arms… it was strangely heavy, she thought. 

Did it felt like this when Carm was still a vampire? She did not notice at all… because they were always too preoccupied removing each other's clothes off every time they're in bed. Or the spell might have not worked out; she worried, feeling the strong tight hold. 

And the snoring… it's kind of louder? She can feel the vibration on the crook of her neck, where Carm's face deeply burrowed. Was it the side effect of the spell? ...she wondered. 

Only one way to find out… 

Gently, she shifted and carefully lifted Carm's heavy arm around her waist. She hated to disturb Carm, but she was already curious if the spell worked out or not...

After managing to release from her girlfriend's tight hold, Laura sat on the bed and turned her gaze on the snoring ex-vampire.

"Carm? Wake up, it's already mornnn-," her eyes widened in bewilderment. "What the fuck!" she exclaimed as panic hit her and discovered a stranger was sleeping beside her, and it's not just a stranger, it's a man! "Oh my God! What the fuck is going on?!" her heart raced and thumped like crazy in her chest. Scared, anxious and terrified, she hastily removed the duvet to check if her eyes were just deceiving her. And when she saw hairy legs and muscular thighs and arms… her face contorted in silent fury and her eyes darkened with rage as she recalled how this stranger; this man's hand cupped her breasts a while ago! "Fucking pervert!"

Furious and shocked at the thought of being sexually harassed, Laura slapped the guy on the face then pushed and kicked him out of the bed until he fell on the floor and she heard a loud thump and a groan. Then she scrambled out of bed and nervously stood by the side, her heart pounded madly while waiting for her alleged rapist to fully wake up and rise. She snatched up the first thing she saw in the first impulse of self-defense and anger: the lamp on the bedside table. She held it tight with her two hands, ready, and aiming for the culprit in case he will attack her.

Shaken and shocked, Carmilla woke up startled, dumfounded and totally oblivious. "Ouch! What the hell?!" Carm groaned as she realized that she hit the floor and struggled to stand. But the strong pain held her back. "Ouch…" Still half asleep, she consolingly rubbed her cheek, then her head, back, and hips after hitting the cold hard oak wooden floor. One thing was certain now, her back hurts like hell, and it meant she didn't have vampire strength anymore! 

But what had just happened? 

How come everything hurts, especially her face? Carmilla wondered, absolutely baffled. Once on her feet and still half awake, she wiped the residue of sleep on her eyes to find out the cause of her pains. But then it hit her… 

Oh, God, Laura!

Coming to her senses… Carmilla's heart raced and her eyes groggily searched her surrounding, looking for the culprit that hit her and then defend Laura. 

Someone might have broken into their apartment! She had to protect the love of her life was her first instinct!

"Laura? Are you okay?!"

As her sense of sight slowly adjusted, stupid human eyesight, she cursed internally… "Laura?" she called again, panicking. But then she was surprised to find Laura stood on the other side of the bed, lamp on both hands and aimed at her direction. What the- thinking the intruder was hiding behind her, she quickly diverted her eyes to the sides and behind her. But was baffled when she found no one around…

"Laura? What's wrong? What are you doing?" she mumbled her mind in terrible turmoil. Why was Laura acting strange? Was it a bad nightmare? 

Then Carmilla recalled what happened earlier as she was reminded of the pain on her cheek. 

Did she just slap me on the face and literally kick me out of the bed?

And then it dawned her… Oh, God… Maybe she tried biting Laura again! 

Carmilla was instantly consumed with guilt. Then suddenly she crinkled her eyebrows.

But the spell worked! She reasoned, totally confused; she felt like a bulldozer ran over her body after falling on the floor. She was not a vampire anymore. So why was her Cupcake acting weird? 

Scared, "Who the hell are you and why do you know my name?! How the fuck did you got in?" Laura barked, fuming mad, but frightened as hell. Whoever this guy was, he might be hot but he was still a creepy pervert that broke into their apartment and took advantage of her while asleep. Her grip tightened on the lamp when she recalled the most precious one in her life missing. "Where's my girlfriend? What did you do to her? And why are you on my bed?! You've sexually assaulted me! I'm calling the police and gonna sue you and make sure you rot in jail for kidnapping, break-in, and rape!"

Carmilla's eyebrows furrowed deeper in confusion and stared at her girlfriend with a half-open mouth, as she struggled to digest what Laura just accused her of. 

Carm paused and studied Laura's expression, looking for some signs, and then she looked to her sides, taking a moment to recall if she's right about her suspicion. 

Was this a new kink of Laura? Pretending that she assaulted her? But they had never discussed this. 

Her eyes darted to Laura again and saw the anger and seriousness in her face. 

What kind of mindfuckery is this? Maybe she had eaten Laf's special brownies again… 

Carmilla thought as she studied Laura's odd behavior. But then she was kinda hurt and shocked at the accusation. She will never hurt Laura. Growing worried, "What are you talking about? You asked me to sleep with you last night, remem-…" she stopped; confused. What the-? Her voice sounded strange... 

"Laura?" Carmilla tried again, slowly and calmly, but it's still sounded foreign to her ears. "What's happening?" her heart pounded madly, her tone had taken a huskier, deeper and gruffer quality as she spoke, "Why do I sound like-" she shut her mouth scared at how unrecognizable her voice was. It sounded manly! She desperately sought Laura's gaze and looked at Laura like a lost child.

Barely holding her rage, "I said who the hell are you? And what have you done to my girlfriend?!" Laura frustratingly demanded she was already on the verge of a breakdown and itching to throw the lamp to this pervert. He was messing with her mind, pretending nothing wrong happened and ignoring her like she was some kind of stupid innocent provincial girl that he can sexually assault, and left the next morning, all ruined and dazed. 

Equally frustrated, "Laura, it's me! Carmilla!" but Laura cannot be persuaded. Carmilla took a step towards her girlfriend, but a strange feeling suddenly struck her as she lifted her feet and felt heavy and lacked poise. "What the fuck?" she darted her eyes on her bare feet and almost threw up when she saw large feet with hairy toes! "Ugh!" Realization hit her hard when she saw her bare thighs hairy and muscular. "Wha-" She ran towards the mirror, and the image that she saw made her eyes nearly popped out of her head! 

"What the hell?!" 

Her hair was short! She had a more pronounced sharp jawline, heavy thick eyebrows, darker broodier eyes, and her cheeks rougher on the edges. She looked horribly masculine! 

Still in denial and wanted to make sure that it wasn't a bad dream, she gently slapped her face with her large hairy hands and pinched her cheeks. "Ouch!" she underestimated her touch; it's stronger. She stared back at the mirror again and closed her eyes and counted one to five then opened it.

Fuck!

It never changed… 

Carmilla hopelessly stared at herself. At least her eyebrows were still perfectly sculpted, thank god, and her lips remained deliciously thin and red. She brought back her hands on her face and nervously touched it one more time. But a strong gasped escaped her mouth when she felt stubbles around her once smooth soft jawline and around her lips... She wanted to cry!

No! No! I am not! I am a woman!

Not contented, her shaking hands groped her bosom through her black loose tank top, that now felt tight around her... and when she felt hard muscular rib cage...

"Aargh!" she bemoaned at the loss of her precious soft perky breasts! She tried to shake off the anxiety growing inside her and took a deep breath. 

This is a nightmare.

Still unconvinced, Carmilla shut her eyes and then opened it slowly, as she repeatedly inhaled and then exhaled. Mumbling for a miracle to happen… her hand reached down and she took a peek inside her now very very tight boxer shorts and what she discovered gave her almost a heart attack: 

Something long and thick was dangling in between her legs! 

"Fuck! What's happening?!" heart racing, Carmilla glanced up towards Laura, asking for sympathy but saw her girlfriend giving her a look that said, pervert and enemy. "Why am I-"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what happen?" was Laura's mad reply. "You groped my boobs and you… you slept on my bed… and… and God knows what other things you did to me without my consent!" 

"I'm telling you, this is me! Carmilla!" Carm frustratingly explained, nearly crying.

Still, Laura didn't bother to believe.

"Look at me," she motioned for her body, for Laura to see. "I'm still wearing my tank top and boxer shorts-"

"…Which you had stolen from my girlfriend!" Laura accused angrily. "I can see that... Now, tell me where she is and what you've done to her?! Because I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her!" She lifted the lamp on her hands higher, ready to throw and aimed at him. "She's just here last night after Laf left, and then all of a sudden you're the one who's sleeping on my bed!"

That's when Carmilla realized something had really gone wrong! 

Rage and anxiety finally consumed her as she recalled the culprit that put her into this mess. 

"LaFontaine!" Carmilla exploded into a screaming rage.

She panicked and sought again Laura's gaze, but her girlfriend looked absolutely tensed and throwing daggers at her.

"Don't you dare come closer or I will throw this to you!" Laura warned and then glanced at the door, "Carm! Help! There's a perverted psycho in here!"

"Laura! Listen to me; I'm not going to hurt you… Just… just look at me, please" Carmilla pleaded hopelessly and toned down her voice to calm Laura. Somehow it worked when Laura finally looked at her strangely but with caution. "Please calm down, and look at me for a second. Laf's potion might have fucked up, and instead of turning me into a human, they turned me into this…" she frustratingly explained. "It's me, Carmilla. Don't you recognize me? I love you… you're my life… my sunshine."

"Is this some kind of crazy seduction trick? …Using my girlfriend's name to lure me back to bed? Because I'm telling you, I took krav maga and you cannot trick me with your… with your… se- seduction eyes- " Laura sputtered, as she calmed down and gazed closely through those pair of broody melancholy brown orbs. Then something inside her surprisingly clicked; something that only one person can evoke every time she looked at her. It felt strangely familiar, "Ca- Carm? Is that you?" She stared at the man's eyes and surprisingly found herself aching at the site of his suffering gaze.

Finally, with a sigh of resignation, "Cupcake…"

Too horrified to recognize and discover her girlfriend in a different form; more specifically, in the least unexpected form... "Oh my God!" Laura gasped in shock. The lamp slipped from her hold and dropped to the floor and shattered into small pieces, forgotten and ignored, as she covered her mouth with her hands while her mind worked once again. It was normal to see Carmilla transforming into a panther, but a man?! How the fuck did it happened?! 

TBC (?)


	2. How to Find Sanity in an Insane World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura tried to figure out how to solve Carm's problem and how to remain sane at the same time. There are changes and there are also adjustments to face.

"Holy Hufflepuff! What the hell happened?!" Laura stood dumbstruck, not breaking her stare on the person across her. He looked genuinely suffering and on the verge of crying –

Oh, crap.

Reality hit her and she began to stress out. 

This 'he' was Carmilla. 

She felt it. 

Her heart told her so… there's no denying.

Just by gazing at those melancholy eyes her soul recognized her soulmate instantly.

Laura had to remind herself, more specifically, her brain, since her heart was convinced already, but not her mind… that her sassy sexy vampire girlfriend was now a super-hot guy.

Are you real?

Her head felt exploding and briefly shut her eyes before opening it again… she pinched herself. 

Nope, I'm not dreaming.

She felt her brain had been twisted like a Rubik's cube a thousand times, as she stared at the image in front of her and tried to fathom how in the world this happened. 

Laura took a deep breath while she finds her sanity. This was going to be mentally challenging and she had to focus and compose herself for the sake of both their sanity.

Relax…everything's going to be alright. Laura tried to convince herself. If she did not calm down and think properly they will both end up in a psychiatric ward. This is just a normal day for Laura Hollis… your girlfriend had been a vampire, a panther, a human, and then a vampire again and finally… a human being… a human 'man'… what could possibly be wrong with that? She's still Carmilla, right?

She just had to find out one more thing to be fully convinced.

Finding confidence and gathering enough strength and sense in this chaotic plight…

"What's my favorite position?" she blurted out wanting to make sure this whole scenario was indeed another 'normal' day in the life of Laura Hollis.

"What?!" 

Laura received a confused glare. But she just wanted to be 100% sure, even if she's already 99% convinced that this man was Carmilla. 

"I said what do I like most in bed?" was her daring remark, and felt awkward afterwards for asking a 'man' what she preferred in the bedroom.

"Always on top!" was Carmilla's quick annoyed reply. "Do you have to ask?"

"Sorry, I just want to make sure," Laura returned with a sheepish grin. "It's not every day I see my girlfriend in a 'man' form." 

Even when Carmilla transformed into a panther, Laura recognized her right away. And now that she had calmed down, and focused all her senses on the person in front of her, everything that she felt and smelled, screamed Carmilla. There's no doubt about it. Her heart was telling her so, even if her eyes disagree. 

Deep in her heart, she recognized Carmilla's scent… her aura… the contorting of eyebrows… and the undeniable broodiness… but just in different 'shape and size'. 

She shook her head again to clear her thoughts, despite being deceived by her eyes, and reminded herself once again that this man was indeed her girlfriend.

The whole situation was downright bizarre. 

Never in her life, had she imagined waking up one morning beside a man. Let alone be held and touched by a man.

If it had not been for her instinct, she would not believe the man in front of her was her girlfriend. 

Laura studied once again the image in front of her from head to toe. Carmilla as a man looked absolutely like a Greek god. With those brooding eyes, prominent sharp jawline, beautiful lineaments, three to four inches taller, a well-built torso and a black short hair, there was no denying that Carm was an attractive man. 

And speaking of god... was Carm anatomically gifted too like a Greek god? 

Laura gulped and suddenly felt the temperature in the room increased.

Geez Laura, get hold of yourself!

There was never a moment that she and Carm stopped exploring each other's fantasies. They used several kinds of toys and they both enjoyed it, and the nearest thing that she experienced feeling a penis inside her was every time Carm used their toys. She loved how Carm possessively claim her, especially when it's angry sex. Carm was a beast in bed. 

Oh god.

The muscles between her thighs flexed, and she squeezed her legs together. The thought of it made her flushed and she brought her hand to her face and pretended to rub her temple to hide any trace of lascivious thoughts.

The way Laura looked at her earlier, like she was some kind of guinea pig, worried her, but when she caught Laura covered her eyesight as if her girlfriend was nauseated made Carmilla's stomach queasy. She knew that her pretty little Creampuff had never been with a man. She was afraid how her girlfriend would take in this sudden crazy transformation, and she can see how agitated Laura was. 

"I think Laf's potion might have something to do with this…" her hands gestured towards her crotch, careful not to touch it, showing the bulge on her very tight underwear. Then Carmilla quickly averted her eyes from her loins. The very sight of it made her cringed. 

The look of repugnant and anxiety did not escape Laura's eyes. She was too busy freaking out and salivating that she had forgotten how Carmilla felt, and by the amount of screaming, panic, anger and excessive brooding she had witnessed earlier… her girlfriend was definitely suffering. 

Coming to her senses, "Hey, it's alright… we'll ask Laf for the right potion and you'll be back into your old self again," Laura consoled and walked slowly towards the upset ex-vampire, now human, ex-woman. It was overwhelming to see her girlfriend taller, bigger and bulkier like Carmilla was magnified three times her original size. She hoped the temper would not be 'magnified' too. 

"Don't come near me!" Carmilla warned, afraid that her masculine form might not suit Laura's touch. "I looked horrible…" she glanced at herself and discovered that she was covered almost entirely with unwanted body hair. From her legs, thighs, arms, she was "… hairy… and hard!" she recalled the feeling of her firm chest on her hands and sighed in pain at losing her precious breasts that Laura also loved.

"But I like the hairy you when you're a panther," Laura reasoned out, sensing that her girlfriend was being ridiculous.

"That's different!" Carmilla stubbornly replied. "It's not the same thing as my soft fur and warm-" and before she could finish her stupid reasons, she felt right away the warm soft arms of Laura around her. Carmilla melted instantly to the touch and sob in the crook of Laura's neck. Despite this nightmare, the assurance and a consoling touch of her girlfriend gave her a sliver of hope. Sobbing and worrying that she was not worthy for Laura anymore… "Cupcake, I hope you still want me…" she begun to lose hope and worried when Laura released her. But she was surprised and relieved when Laura cupped her jawline and gazed at her without a trace of revulsion.

"Carm… how could you say that? Of course, I still want you… even if you're hairy and all muscles…" Laura reassured, looking up, now that her girlfriend had grown into three to four inches taller while gazing at those doubtful orbs. Carm's eyes looked even darker and piercer, but the familiar melancholy yet loving gazes that stared back at her never failed to warm her heart. "I know this is shocking for both of us, and especially for you," She explained in her calmest tone while caressing Carm's cheeks and nape. "I'm pretty sure the change is only temporary and I'm positive that Laf can transform you back right away…"

"But what if I didn't change back?" Carmilla groaned she was on the verge of break down. She just wanted a normal life with Laura, was that too much to ask? When she was given her life back, there was nothing in this world she could ever wish for except to live and grow old with Laura... to spend each moment of her life showing Laura how much she loved her. Only right now, she doubted if Laura still wanted to live with her, now that she was not a woman anymore. "What if the spell isn't reversible? Oh god, Laura…" she felt the air around her diminished. But Laura's consoling arms quickly enveloped her in a tight hug and Laura's gentle hand motioned her head to rest on her girlfriend's small shoulder. The familiar scent of Laura made her calm instantly and she released the tension in her heart. 

"Whether you're a vampire, human, panther or a man, it will never change the way that I feel for you." Laura whispered with absolute certainty while soothing the big 'man' in her arms. "Why don't we eat some breakfast first and then we'll call Laf, so they can come over and help you."

After calming down, Carm reluctantly released from the embrace. A simmering rage welled up deep inside her upon hearing Lafontaine's name. "Why don't we call first the orange dimwit who put me in this nightmare, then we can eat our breakfast."

"Fine, we'll call them now," Laura walked towards the bedside table and retrieve her phone. It took seven rings before they answered. "Hey, Laf, I'm sorry to wake you up this early, but we kind of have a situation in here. Would you mind dropping by at our place and- …What?!" she paused and contorted her eyebrows. "But Carm needs you, she turned into- What?! But when are you- Laf? Laf? LaF?!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Carmilla approached her girlfriend as Laura put down the phone and gave her a look of desperation.

"They are heading for a conference in Vienna, and won't be back until next week…" was Laura's careful remark.

With her hope dying and the thought of being trapped in a man's body for a week loomed in her mind, Carmilla exploded in anger. "Where is that fucking imbecile, I'm gonna kill them!" she strode towards the door in long strides and opened it wide and headed to the living room.

"Carm! Wait! Stop!" Laura ran after her and managed to snatch Carm's arms before she reached the main door. But Laura underestimated her girlfriend's strength and she was slightly dragged forward when Carmilla tried to grab the doorknob while she got hold of her upper arm. "Carm! Calm down! LaFontaine is already onboard a plane and maybe flying by now…" thankfully she managed to control her.

"Aargh!" Carmilla ran her hands through her hair and grew more irritated as her fingers felt how short her hair was and hit the door. When she turned around she caught her image on the full mirror and got more upset at how stupid she looked like with her masculine body in feminine clothes. "Look at me, I look ridiculous!" 

Laura was beside her immediately to give a consoling hug.

"Why don't I make us some pancakes and we can discuss what we'll gonna do while eating breakfast," Laura suggested, taking Carm's hand and led them towards the kitchen. 

The ever sweet and thoughtful girlfriend of hers never ceased to melt Carmilla's heart. She did not know what she will do if Laura had not been in her life. In times of crisis, Laura had always been her rock. 

***

Despite having no appetite, Laura made sure that Carmilla ate the three layers of pancakes drizzled with lots of syrup and strawberries on top by feeding her poor girlfriend. The breakfast went out smoothly. Except when Carm was about to sit and suddenly screamed in pain when the underwear squeezed tightly 'the family jewels' and she suggested to her now living, breathing… 'hunk of a man' girlfriend to put on the biggest pajamas and removed the lady boxer shorts since it will hurt her.

After putting the last plate in the dishwasher, Laura approached the upset brooding girlfriend of hers and carefully sat beside her on the couch… "Carm, we're out of cookies and chocolates. I'm gonna go to the grocery and then I'll drop by at the mall to get you some comfortable clothes," she said while caressing Carm's unusually large hand. "Will you be okay if I leave you for a while? Or you want to come with me?"

Carmilla looked up and gave Laura a grateful bitter smile, "I'll stay here. I don't think I can go out wearing any of my clothes."

Always enthusiastic, even in the most hopeless situation, "When I get home, we'll try to watch some classic movies, and eat ice cream… By the way, do you have any particular clothes that you like to wear?" Laura asked, displaying a hopeful smile. 

"As of now, I don't know what I like, except for comfortable underwears…" Carm replied, feeling broodier than ever before. "I didn't realize how difficult it is not to have the right kind of underwear, until now."

"I'm sorry you have to undergo all these things," Laura immediately hugged her, and planted a reassuring kiss on Carm's cheek, but she suddenly winced when a hint of stubbles rubbed on her soft skin. "I think we need to get you some men's razors too-" she felt Carm suddenly released from her hold and stared at her.

Carmilla put her hand on her jawline and rubbed them. She was frustrated to feel her sandpaper cheek against her own hand. "Damn it… now I have to shave my face too." Too worried for her girlfriend's comfort, she reached up and caressed Laura's smooth cheek with the back of her hand. "Did I hurt you, Buttercup?"

Not wanting to add more worries on her suffering girlfriend, "No, you didn't," Laura reassured with a smile, and glanced at the stubble visible on Carm's face. "I just got surprised that something scratched on my cheek… I'm not used to it, you know… with you having the smoothest face every time we kiss."

"I'm sorry Cupcake," Carm apologized and ran her palm along her stubbled face. "I will make sure to shave every day. And If I forgot, please don't hesitate to remind me."

"Hey, I told you, it's alright," Laura's hand reached up, with the tip of her index finger, she touched the hint of stubble along Carm's upper lip and chin. "I'll just need some time getting used to it…"

"Are you sure you don't feel uncomfortable?" Carm asked again, brows furrowed in worry. "I would totally understand if you will refrain from any physical contact, because…" she brought her hands in front of her and studied again how she now resembled an ape, with dark hair covering her lower arms extending to the back of her hands. "I don't actually look huggable."

"Don't be silly! You still look like my cuddly panther," Laura tried to lighten the mood and scratch Carm under the ear… it felt strange how Carm's once soft smooth skin became rougher, tougher and stubbly. She made sure not to show her uneasiness. It will take time getting used to it, she reminded herself. 

***

In spite of almost having a mental breakdown and almost killing a certain redhead, that nowhere to be found, thank God, or else, she will add another name again in her long list of victims, Carmilla managed to calm down after Laura left her with those reassuring and caring words. 

And taking a long hot shower helped also to clear her mind and calm her nerves. But it proved to be challenging when choosing clothes afterwards. Frustrated, she opted to just wrap the towel around her chest, just like she used to do, every after a shower and left the bathroom naked underneath it. It was a huge relief also to be free from the constraint of those tight underwears and small sweatpants.

She decided to watch some horror movies in the living room to distract herself from her impending doom and brought the yellow pillow with her as a 'security blanket'. She missed already her girlfriend.

Since all the hype and hysteria earlier made her exhausted, she decided to lie down on the couch and take a nap while waiting for Laura to return. She turned off the t.v. and tried to clear her thoughts of all the chaos around her. Perhaps when she woke up, this was all a dream and everything was back to normal. In this hour of crisis, what was needed most was clear positive thinking. And so Carmilla began to think of being a woman, and loving Laura… then it escalated to kissing Laura… touching Laura… It didn't take long before she succumbed to slumber and she gave her mind a well-deserved rest… with lascivious thoughts of her beautiful girlfriend still in her mind.

***

Carmilla woke up to the sound of a loud bang, followed by something soft but firm threw at her face. 

"Ouch! What hell?!" 

This was the second time today she was awoken being hit. She forcefully opened her eyes, then nervously rose from the couch, ready to fight whoever was attacking her. Confused and still adjusting her sight, she rubbed her eyes, and then stood straight before facing the image of two people in front of her. Once her eyes clearly focused on them and recognized the invaders, she was ready to lash out at her sister for popping-up again in her and Laura's apartment without telling beforehand, but the unsurprising presence of Perry made her more annoyed and mad. 

What the fuck are they doing here?!

This bad habit of her friends and family popping in and out of their apartment was making her insane. She was about to throw a fit of rage in front of them, but she was suddenly distracted by the creepy ogling that Mattie was throwing at her way. Feeling awkward, she darted her look at Perry and found her standing stiff and looking at the ceiling while breathing heavily as if the strict former floor don had seen something indecent.

"Look what we have here… hot specimen," Mattie's enticing voice cracked through the awkward silence. "Those lesbians have been playing dirty games and even invited their boy toy to stay…"

Perry flashed an angry glare at Mattie, "No! This is not how it looks like! Carmilla and Laura love each other and they will not do this. Maybe, this… whoever he is, is just couch-surfing!"

"Oh don't be naïve, look at him, he looked like he's just been finished with the two," Mattie retaliated, displaying a diabolical smile. "I bet the lesbians made you tired, and they are sleeping and cuddling now, after kicking you out of their bed and was done playing with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Carmilla asked, too confused and irritated to comprehend the situation.

"I'm talking about that, lover boy," Mattie grinned, then licked her own lips then darted her sight downwards, while Perry remained unmoved and looked upset.

In her frenzy, Carmilla didn't notice the towel that was wrapped around her body fell on the ground, next to a throw pillow and her eyes met for the first time the well-endowed part in between her legs in all its glory. And that's the only time she realized the thing that happened this morning, was not a dream after all and she had to face the fact.

Taken aback "Fucking hell!" Carmilla growled her voice deeper, gruffer and hoarser. For the first time, she saw her erection and cannot believe how thick, long and hard it was, and it's so tight it's giving her a headache! Now she understood how Will tells her how uncomfortable it was having unnecessary hard-ons, especially if you're not in the presence of the apple of your eyes, and in her case, the cupcake of her eyes.

"So… how much?" Mattie chimed in.

Distracted from worrying, she looked up and glanced at her sister, irritated for teasing her in this dreadful moment. "What?!"

"I said, how much for a night… oh, I think one night isn't enough… how about a week?" Mattie said, dead serious and breathing heavily, while still maintaining her poise. "I'll double the amount my sister and her girlfriend had paid for," she added smiling like a vixen.

"I told you, Carmilla and Laura didn't hire a male pros- I mean, escort!" Perry blurted out, growing agitated, whether, from the thought of her friends having a threesome or the sight of a naked man with a hard-on in front of her, she cannot tell.

"Well, if you're upset darling, we can share him, I won't be opposed to that," Mattie teased and gave Perry a naughty grin before winking at the object of her desire.

"Shut up! There's no threesome! And this guy is just sleeping here… and I…" Perry interjected; she had enough of Mattie's dirty mind and suggestions. "Where's Carmilla? I've heard she's in some kind of trouble and Laf sent me to help."

While she tried to deal with her own crisis, Carmilla can't deny how amusing it was to watch her sister and her friend's bickering and bantering. But she cannot deny the fact that it still annoyed her to death that these people don't know the meaning of privacy, and she had enough of it. 

A naughty thought slipped in her mind, as she realized none of them recognized her. Maybe this will keep them out for at least a week…

"Hold it! Shut up!" Carmilla yelled and got the attention immediately of the two squabbling women in front of her. She gathered her composure and smiled, before saying, "Carmilla is gone for a week. Laura booked me for the boyfriend-experience, and I'll be staying here before her girlfriend returns. Now, that you all know, you may all leave," she added nonchalantly, a cocky grin forming in the corner of her mouth as she watched the two stared at her with their mouths opened, absolutely shocked at the news of one sweet Laura Hollis booking a male prostitute and cheating on her beloved girlfriend.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we continue with the craziness? Feel free to correct me for any grammar errors. Thanks!


End file.
